A Risk Worth Taking
by Mello's Favorite Reject
Summary: It was never meant to be, but Matt tried anyways. It's like when he entered a boss battle before stocking up on Potions; the outcome was never good, but he had to try, if only to see the great beast in action. It was dangerous; he could get hurt, but… he could get lucky too. ONESHOT


**Title: **A Risk Worth Taking

**Summary: **It was never meant to be, but Matt tried anyways. It's like when he entered a boss battle before stocking up on Potions; the outcome was never good, but he had to try, if only to see the great beast in action. It was dangerous; he could get hurt, but… he could get lucky too. -ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DN or anything referenced. (I make several Final Fantasy XII references in this.)

**Author's Note: **Ever felt despair and hope and more despair? Ever take the time to realize something is improbable of having a positive outcome and then decide to try anyway? Well, then read.

…

* * *

12 year old Matt peaked around the corner, fear evident in his trembling form as he half-expected dramatic music to flow and his surroundings to still. Calm before the storm. Then he expected stiffly moving pixilations to foretell his doom and assailants to act accordingly. He expected to get a Game Over.

And as much as he hated that to happen, it was always worth it.

There was no Save Point.

He should've stocked up on items. In a game, he'd need Ethers and Potions and maybe some Magicks to boost his stats.

With Haste, he could move faster. With Second Chance, he could take a fatal blow and survive with 1 HP. With Reflect, enemy spells would not harm him. With Regen, his health will gradually increase depending on his range of movement for a short amount of time. With Float, he could avoid various Traps with ease. With Brave, his Strength and Stamina increase. With Shell, his Defenses will be boosted.

Yes, there were many things he could do to aide himself, but this wasn't a game. Well, it was a game, but it wasn't virtual. He was dealting with people in place of pixels. The only Magick at work here were Gravity and Expectation. (And his opponent's ability to get stronger when his temper had risen.)

Still, he took a deep breath and stole around the corner and through the hall, finding his blonde target sitting at a table, looking deceptively innocent as he nervously skimmed his textbooks and frantically tried to force it all into his memory bank, constantly muttering about an upcoming test.

Matt watched the blonde warily before approaching, body trembling and heart pounding, lungs racing and palms sweating.

It was the epic battle of Vaan, Balthier and Fran against the Hell Wyrm all over again. Three-against-one seems promising, but when the three people consist of an orphaned teen with mild thieving skills, a Sky Pirate who's more concerned about obtaining Magicite than anything else, and a rabbit-eared Viera warrior with a bow… -and when those three are at the modest level of 56 while coming to face the one and only Hell Wyrm, which has FIFTY BARS OF HEALTH (!), several One-Hit-KO moves, and is intimidating to look at, let alone fight, the odds of winning aren't good.

Yes, the blonde was every bit as frightening as a Hell Wyrm, contrary to looks. And Matt was naught but a pathetic party of two Humes and a Viera.

Approaching the table the blonde was seated at, Matt puffed out his chest and equipped a smile, trying to look both bold and friendly.

The beast glanced up only when the redhead's shadow darkened his text. Icy blue eyes narrowed at the intruder and a snarl was released. "M'busy. Studying. Leave."

Hearing the blonde utter those words, Matt should have taken the chance to flee, but… he'd never fled battle before. And so, with steeled nerves, he took a seat next to the blonde creature and feigned ignorance of the danger he'd put himself in. "I'm good in Algebra. Let me help," he tried, grabbing the text book and pulling it closer to himself so he could get a better look. "It's easy. Y'see, the formula's already written out, so now we just fill in the blanks, do basic math, and solve for X." As those words left his mouth in the most friendly voice he could muster, he chanced a glance towards the other, frowning when he saw lightning practically shooting from those eyes and sharp teeth peeking out from behind tight lips.

"Get. The fuck. Away from me while I'm studying," Mello said haughtily, clenching his hands into fists.

This was the first warning. Like when the Hell Wyrm rears its head and raises its foot at the same time before lashing out.

It was all a gamble, every move. Whether the RPG characters should stick to one place and attack or circle around in terms of strategizing, it all depended on the player.

_Vaan: alternate between attacking and using healing and revival Magicks.  
__Balthier: attack only.  
__Fran: protect Vaan at all costs._

If done correctly with Gambits set in the right order and all precautions taken, the battle with the Hell Wyrm can take 4 or 5 hours, nonstop. But, one small error and all progress is lost.

The Save Point was so far away.

Matt kept up his ever-friendly, all-imposing, look-at-my-geeky-smile nature. His eyes squinted and his teeth glinted in the florescent lighting. "C'mon, Mello. Near's good with Literature and Problem-Solving; you're good at Politics, Debate, and Physics; I'm good at anything with Numbers, Codes, and Tech. I just thought…-"

"No." It was a quiet and simple answer, but coupled with the fierce and angry expression, it seemed like a roar and a fiery blast.

Matt recoiled but his resolve was firm. He wasn't quitting. He was going to spend time with Mello, dammit. He calmly slid the text book back in front of the blonde and got up to leave, but not retreat. He returned after fetching his own homework. He spread his books and papers across the table in a messy sort of way that, to him, seemed organized.

Without a word, and with as little noise as possible, the determined redhead began to breeze through his own work.

… _And the battle was on. Aided by the treasures he'd collected, player(s) attacked, aiming for the meager attack points on the beast since the vulnerable ones were high and guarded. Magicks were used sparingly: healing and revival only. When MP is low: use Ether to restore, Phoenix Down for revival, and Mega Potion or X Potion for HP._

After what seemed like hours, Matt's own homework was done and a silly doodle began to form on the back of his paper, childish graffiti. Sure enough, the blonde eventually closed his book and set aside his papers in a neat little stack. Then, he finally turned his attention to the intruder. "Alright, what do you want from me?"

And Matt smiled. The same small smile a nervous hunter might get when poking a bear. "To spend time with you. I'm lonely."

"I was studying."

"I know. But you're _always _studying."

Silence filled the room after that; both knew Matt's words to be true. Then, the unexpected occurred.

Mello's voice, magic words: "Matt… let's go play something together."

And Matt's smile reeked of triumph. He could practically hear the victorious music chiming in the distance as he got to his feet and proudly placed his hands at his hips and struck a winning pose. He stopped only when the blonde quirked a brow at him. Then he smiled sheepishly and began to gather his and Mello's books.

"C'mon, Matt. Let's go," Mello said, getting up, pushing in his chair and walking towards the game room.

Matt bumbled after him, carrying their books like mule but grinning all the same. "Hey, Mells, did I ever tell you about the time I fought the Hell Wyrm?"

"No."

"Well, it wasn't easy, but… one time, I got lucky."

"And?"

"And, even though I spent hours, days, weeks, trying; and even though I died countless times; and even though the reward was small… it was worth it."

…

* * *

**/IReview./**


End file.
